1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a graphene sheet including an intercalation compound and a process of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite consists of a stack of two-dimensional graphene sheets formed from a planar array of carbon atoms bonded into a hexagonal structure. Recently, evaluation of the properties of single or multiple-layered graphene sheets revealed that electrons flow in an entirely unhindered fashion in a graphene sheet. Thus, in a graphene sheet the electrons flow at the velocity of light in a vacuum. In addition, an unusual half-integer quantum Hall effect for both electrons and holes is observed in graphene sheets.
However, electrical and physical properties of graphene sheets have further scope for improvement. Thus there remains a need for graphene sheets having improved properties.